This invention relates to a switching circuit for generating the output signal having no chattering.
In the conventional type, as switching circuit for preventing the chattering, it was composed of the switch of a pushed closing type, resistor, condensor and multi-vibrator. On the other hand, it was composed of the transfer switch having two contacts which are respectively operated from ON to OFF or vice versa by the pushing operation and the set reset flip-flop. However, the switching circuit having the resistor and condensor etc can not eliminate the chattering which is larger than the constant of said condensor and resistor and is generated by said ON-OFF switch. The reliability of said switching circuit is not preferable, further since said transfer switch becomes larger type in relating to the switching circuit having said transfer switch, said switching circuit becomes larger size. Furthermore, lead switch is applied for preventing the chattering, but it has the insufficiency of the reliability.